Habits
by Jernan90
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D and the characters.


**FitzSimmons: Habits**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D and the characters. **

Fitz had been staring at the hologram table for a long time before finally giving up. He and Jemma had been stuck in the lab for a couple of hours trying to figure out the mechanics of the new device they had been working on. "I'm going to make us a cup of tea. We do really need the break." Simmons got up and immediately left for the kitchen.

"Have you made any progress yet?" She walked into the lab holding two steaming mugs of tea only to find the lab empty. "Fitz?" she called out a few times before a faint sound came from the corner of the lab. She moved towards the sound only to find a tired Fitz seated at the corner of the lab with a few files spread out across him. As soon as he saw Simmons with his tea he immediately smiled and relived her with both mugs. He placed the mugs beside him and patted at the empty place next to him, indicating her to join him.

She gathered all her stuff and placed them next to Fitz pile on the floor. They sat for a few more hours looking though their work hoping to get a breakthrough but after a while she though they need a few hours of sleep before getting a fresh start. She was about to close up and wake a sleeping Fitz when she came across something in her files.

Skye walked into the lab hoping to kill some time before her training with Ward. She entered the lab only to find Simmons seated on the floor with a files spread around her and Fitz asleep on her lap. She tired not making a big deal but then she noticed Simmons playing with his hair while she read her files. They looked adorable and she seemed to have not noticed her actions. Maybe it was a habit she picked up over the years. She held the file with one while her other hand gently played around with his hair.

"What the hell is going on here?" she whispered to Simmons hoping not to wake a sleepy Fitz. Simmons tore her eyes away from the paper to get a good look at Skye. "Good morning Skye. We had some problems with our new gun but I think I found the problem. You see, we initially thought that the ratio of…" "No, I mean why are there papers all over the floor and why is Fitz sleeping on your lap?" "Oh I see. During the exam periods back at the academy, the library would be really packed so Fitz and I would find a quite lane between the book shelves and study together and when either one of us got tired, we would take power naps like this to recharge." Jemma smiled down at Fitz while still playing with his hair. "What's up with the hair then?" Skype pointed out. "Well Fitz gets quite restless sometimes during his naps. He tends to talk in his sleep so this actually helps calm him down a little." Simmons smiled.

Skye smiled watching both Simmons and Fitz. They made a great couple if they were ever together which she suspected but she knew Jemma and if they were a couple, Jemma would have told her already. She watched as Simmons started clearing the papers around her, stacking and arranging them accordingly. She was about to bend over when they heard footsteps coming from above. "That must be Ward." Skye said before leaving both the scientist alone.

Simmons arranged the report neatly before waking Fitz up. He was still a little drowsy from the nap so she placed one arm around her should and helped him up the stairs towards his bunker. "Jemma we still need to finish the calculations for the new night nigh gun." He mumbled. Simmons could not help but laugh at him. "I found the mistake we made Fitz. We can start work on it once we have some proper rest." Simmons pulled his door open. Fitz released himself from her and stood at the doorway. "You are the best Jemma." He smiled at her before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her cheeks. Simmons blush a little as she smiled at him. She waited till he had tucked himself into bed before closing the doors behind her. She walked to her bunker still smiling thinking of the kiss.


End file.
